The capturing of Ronové
by Aafje98
Summary: She would be just a spectator, a support for Kouen. Never did she want to capture a dungeon on her own and yet she did. (one shot about my OC)


**Well then... here's a very silly one shot I started writing ages ago. This one is about my OC Adira Adena who is Kouen's advisor. At the age of 23 (2 years before the actual manga starts), Adira captures the dungeon Ronové by accident. I thought I'd write it, but ugh... I'm so bad at writing about my own OCs sometimes. I still need to rewrite 'royalty' as well... oh and this is probably a bad fic, but who cares? I needed to write something.**

 **Also, did you know this is the OC who had me starting writing 'An alliance of love'? Because she used to be Hakuren's fiancée as well.**

 **And those who have read 'A whole new world', yes this is Ronové again, but not the same Ronové :D**

* * *

"Is it normal for there to be so many birds here?" Adira asked as she saw a huge flock of birds swarming around in the distance.

"Judal said they appeared as soon as the dungeon was formed." Kouen said from beside her. Adira sighed softly. The magi had always been like that, not caring about anything after he had had his fun. At least in the beginning he cared enough to accompany the prince to his dungeons, but after three times he didn't even do that anymore. It only meant it was now Adira's turn to accompany him even though she didn't plan on entering the dungeon with him. Kouen had his three Djinn, he was strong enough to enter on his own. He practically didn't need the army he took with him, but still he did. 'A precaution' he called it. To make sure he could get out without too much trouble. Adira doubted how much of that was true.

Soon it wasn't just the birds that caught their attention. The place they were swarming around was visible as well. The dungeon… it wasn't like anything she had seen before. Well she hadn't seen a dungeon in her life, so surely it was new. The building was strange, not something a normal person would build. _'That's because I raised it for you'_ Judal would've said if he were present, she was glad he wasn't. It was shaped like a tower, high but thin with a tiny house on the top. A staircase led to it and at every side of tower, big beams entered the ground. Two trees grew out from the top, giving shelter to the immense amount of birds.

When they had reached to bottom of the stairs leading to the tower, the two stopped their horses. Adira looked up at the dungeon in concern, she didn't like being here. It made her uneasy and not just because of the feathery creatures around. Surely Koumei would've loved being there in her place. Birds enough to satisfy his simple soul.

She shook her head and steadily followed Kouen who had already started to walk up the stairs. She would just follow him and his army to the entrance. No more than that. He would walk inside and she'd walk down again to wait for his return. Even if that meant sitting with the horses for a few weeks. Apparently dungeons could do such things.

Up high the attraction of birds got even clearer. From afar it had been clear there many, but now it was obvious there were more than any of them could count. Thousands for sure.

"I don't like this place." She muttered under her breath, staying close to Kouen's side.

"You never like anything." Kouen stated, which wasn't exactly wrong.

"Whatever… just enter already." She hissed. She wasn't in the mood for any arguments now.

"Of course." Kouen said and led his army close to the entrance. As his fingers touched the void in the opening a light appeared, blinding everyone. The next thing Adira saw was a blue orb soon swallowed by darkness.

 **…**

"What just…" Adira blinked slowly and raised her body from the ground. 'Did I pass out?' she wondered as she tried to take in her surroundings. It took a while before she noticed she was no longer outside. Instead she had been laying on the stone floor of a cave. Soft pink crystals in the wall cast a light in front of her. She shook her head in the hope to wake up and find herself on the ground with the horses instead. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't wake up. It wasn't a dream. She stood up and walked to wherever the crystals wanted her to go. She was alone, she had made that conclusion the moment she had opened her eyes.

Her feet managed to drag her to the end of the cave after a few minutes. Her legs were shaking and lost strength in no time. She fell down on her knees and just stared at the scene in front of her.

A tree, bigger than she had ever seen, was growing on a pile of stones. It's dead branches reached out to a dark sky. Surrounding the spot were doors. Rows of doors piled up and circling around the massive wooden structure.

It was clear, she wasn't in her own world anymore. One thing was that trees weren't supposed to be this tall and neither was it normal that there were these doors in front of her. It had to be the dungeon, it couldn't be anything else.

After some time she forced herself to continue walking, if she didn't do so she would die without a doubt and she wanted to have at least some chance to make it out alive. Climbing over the rocks at the base of the tree she began to think of a plan. One of the doors had to be the right one, but with this many, which one could it be? Slowly she walked to the door closest to her. Her hands traced the wood before pulling the door towards her. A flow of birds came at her. Their claws cut her flesh, making her wince in pain. In a reflex she slammed the door close and took a few steps back. Her clothes were torn, blood started to color the green fabric dark.

"Stupid birds." Adira cursed as she walked away and started to think of a new plan. "I don't even want to be here, don't you dare fly into my face the whole time." Her eyes drifted across the doors she had yet to try. If they were all filled with bloodthirsty birds, not only would she be injured more every time, but the birds that escaped their rooms would start to fill the central space. She opened the next door, again met by claws and gleaming eyes of death. Again, door after door, monsters met her weakening form.

 _'_ _One more door, one more and after that I'll accept my death'_ she thought and picked a different door to try. The next one she decided to try was three rows higher, an ebony wooden door with scratch marks around it. Her fingers traced the wood, going around every carving. This was the only one with these kind of marks. It could mean a bigger bird waiting to grab and kill her. But at the same time it could also be the one way out. Who was there to help her out if it wasn't the exit? Sitting against the trunk of the tree wouldn't get her out either.

 _'_ _Please be the exit.'_ She wished and pushed against the door. A gust of wind het her face, swaying her braid against her face as she tried to shelter herself. In a moment she thought to see a big shadow fly past her, but when she looked in front of her, there was a gaping hole waiting for her. Stone stairs lead down a dark cave.

The exit.

She didn't glance back at the tree behind her. Red eyes glared at her from the branches as she was engulfed in darkness once again.

 **…**

If Koumei's pigeons had never annoyed her before, Adira was sure she would hate birds when she left the place. At the end of the staircase, a chasm met her eyes. She was unable to see the bottom, only the sound of more feathered creatures came up. There was no other way than down even if the other side was right there, waiting for her to cross.

Adira grabbed her sword in one hand and crouched down at the edge. _'Too deep to ascend without falling to my death'_ , she noted as the blade carved around the edges. Her arms started to hurt from the wounds she had gained earlier, the fatigue reaching its limit soon.

"Why do I even want to try if it's going to be like this." She said, knowing was listening but herself. She fell down, letting her legs dangle above the bottomless pit. "I could never get an easy life, having it end like this is silly, isn't it? But it fits me." She let her back slump against the cold stone. The cave wall was covered in shining crystals.

"At least it's a beautiful place to die. Though I would've done so at a different time." She murmured and closed her eyes. The sound of predators coming closer echoed around, but Adira no longer cared. She was tired, Kouen wouldn't miss her. Why would he, she was only an extra to his house.

 **…**

 _-drip-_

 _-drip-_

 _-drip-_

Adira shifted around the ground. Drops fell on her face. She blinked, her body was still sore, more than before. She wasn't dead, she knew that. But when she opened her eyes, death was staring right at her. Gleaming eyes, its color almost as red as the oracle's. Black feathers fell down around her, saliva dripping down on her earlier sleeping body. In a reflex she swayed her sword at the monster's face. A thankful feeling that the things was still unsheathed in her hands passed her mind. A screech followed. Then more anger on its face. Adira stood up and walked back slowly. An angered monster in front of her, a pit of death behind.

One step back, nothing happened.

Another step… she heard a stone fall down, a flock of birds flew up, their wings tattering her clothes even more.

One more. Adira was sure the edge should've already have been there.

Again. There was nothing. No screaming birds, no fall. Just solid ground. Her eyes met with her attacker's. The bird didn't move. It only stretched its neck to reach her, screeching with every step she took. Adira felt her legs wobble underneath her. There shouldn't be ground here. It hadn't been there before. But what did it matter to her. She could escape now. After a few steps she could see the path she was walking on. A bridge of rocks and mud that ran across the chasm. But that wasn't all she could see. The thousands of eyes staring at her from underneath. She knew it wasn't smart to lose eye contact with the beast in front of her, but turning around and running to the exit would be the fastest way out.

Two steps and she turned. Sprinting to the other side while she heard the wings of the monster behind her. Down rained the black feathers once again.

 **…**

Adira collapsed against the cave wall. She ripped what was left of her sleeve of and started wrapping it around her bleeding shoulder and leg. Deep claw marks showed through the cut clothing. The monstrous bird had decided to leave her after some dark tunnels and dangerous roads. Luckily, as the woman didn't feel like running any longer. Her breath left her in pants, her heart feeling like it would explode and stop any moment. If she were in the palace, she would've ignored it all. Back there, collapsing in the middle of the hallway was nothing unusual. But here she couldn't. The danger was far from gone, her senses were on full alert. Any sound, movement could be registered by her.

She sighed and let her head slump down. She was thirsty, hungry and moreover, tired. She shook her head. This was no time to give up. Her hands reached down to her sword. Wrapped in her arms, she smiled.

"You will be there to support me to the end, won't you? You have for so long, don't leave me when I need you the most."

With difficulty, she raised her body once more.

"We're almost at the end. We should be anyways." She sighed and took a step forward with confidence.

"Protect me one more time… Hakuren."

 **…**

The last door was different. No markings, no wood. A solid golden door. An eight pointed star shone above it. She only had to stay in front to have the door open before her. The woman stumbled inside. Stone artefacts lay around, spread across the room, filling every shelve in the room. There was no door to a follow room. That meant…

"This is the exit." Adira said softly.

But the room was empty, there was no Djinn to greet her and release her from the ongoing torture and pain. Right, Kouen had told her before after his latest dungeon had been conquered. The Djinn lived inside an artefact. But which one?

Her eyes drifted to a higher plateau in the room where a single collar lay. With the last of her strength she forced herself to walk up the few steps and touched the jewelry. A flash of light flew through the room, turning all stone to gold. Fog came up from the collar and the silhouette of a person appeared. But Adira felt her legs give out and she sat down on the marble floor as the figure of a woman became clearer with every second.

"My name is Ronové.

Djinn of friendship and betrayal.

As part of king Solomon's household I am here to judge you in his name.

So tell me, who will be king?"

Dark blue wings spread across the room. Long strands of hair flew around. Two strands from the front tied back, having the shape of circles because of this. On her head, two golden horns. Chest covered in dark feathers that also grew from her arms and ears. And claws that had grown long enough to kill an army in one slash.

This was the Djinn, ruler of the dungeon.

The Djinn tilted her head when she spotted the female sitting on the floor.

"Is it you who has come here to take my power?" She asked and Adira nodded slowly.

"I see…" The Djinn grew silent. Then she laughed. Her red eyes glimmering in entertainment.

"I'm so happy someone finally came. I thought I'd be ignored forever. Ah, we can be the best duo ever." She shrank in size and placed herself next to her 'queen'.

"Tell me, my queen. What is your name? Who can I be serving from now on?"

"I'm Adira, and I should not be the one to be your 'queen'." Adira answered. The woman who had seemed like an intimidating monster before had turned into a teenage girl in a matter of seconds. It was quite funny, Adira thought.

"I'm Ronové, like I said before. And why wouldn't you be my queen? You've survived all the way. I do hope my dearest friends didn't bother you that much."

"Your king should be Ren Kouen, the man who this dungeon was raised for in the first place."

"That man?" Ronové waved with her hand, shoving any thoughts aside, "There's a reason I didn't let him and his army in. He already has that stupid beauty queen among his vessels. And even if I don't mind the others, I will never accept a man who has claimed her, as my king."

"Her? You mean Phenex? She's a good Djinn." Adira stated, thinking back to the times she was healed by Phenex in battle. Oh how she could use that soothing touch now.

"We don't speak of that name here, my queen." Ronové said and giggled. "You and I will be partners from now on. I'll make the best queen from you. One your Kouen wouldn't even dare touch."

The girl disappeared, marking Adira's sword with a star.

"I'd love to see you try." Adira spoke before having the fatigue take over her body.

 **…**

Ren Kouen had been furious when he found himself ignored by the dungeon. And when his soldiers pointed out his own advisor had disappeared, Kouen feared for the worst.

That same day he made a small promise to his men. They would stay at the dungeon's site for a week waiting until the thing would disappear. If it didn't vanish, there was nothing left to do but to return to Kou. Leaving a horse behind for the advisor was all he could do for her. And so he waited. Days passed and soon a week had passed.

Keeping his own promise, Kouen took the horse Adira had been riding on their way to the dungeon and started tying it against a tree. As he placed food and water near, he felt the earth tremble, the birds that had found residence in the trees on the building flew away once again. The dungeon fell down. Shocked, the first prince ran to where the dungeon had been all this time. In the center lay a young woman. Her brown hair in a mess, her clothes torn all around and blood covered her pale and burned skin.

Kouen ran to her side, followed by a small group of soldiers. Her breathing was labored, but she was back.

She was alive.

 **…**

The first thing Adira felt except for her sore muscles, was the soft bed underneath her. Her eyes drifted around the room, her vision hazy for a second. Something red sat next to her. Red? The monster. She sat up and scanned her surroundings. There was no monster around. This was her own room in Kou. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Kouen sat by her side and pushed her back down.

"Relax," He spoke, "I healed most of your wounds with Phenex and I had healers look at you, but it's best to take it easy."

Adira looked at him, confused about the situation she had found herself in.

"What happened?" She whispered. "Was all of that a dream or-"

"It wasn't." The prince interrupted her. He took the sword that stood beside her bed and handed it to her.

"You have gained your own Djinn. See to it that you meet me in the training fields soon. You need to learn how to use this power for the empire." With that he stood up and walked to the door.

"But first, you should rest some more." And then he left.

Adira sat in her bed, staring at the sword in her hands. Tears streamed down her face. They weren't of sadness, no, the woman was glad.

"Hakuren," She sobbed, "we did it. I can protect your empire once again."

* * *

 **If anyone wonders what Adira or Ronové look like:**

 **Ronové:** **aafje1998 . deviantart** **art/Ronove-525671869 (ignore the description, this Ronové is a sound Djinn)**

 **Adira: aafje1998 . deviantart art/Magi-OC-Adira-542515250 (the ugly reference)**

 **aafje1998 . deviantart** **art/Deadly-Women-542661937**


End file.
